Losing Ice/Transcript
episode starts with [[Grizzly Bear] and Panda Bear watching news about a car chase while Ice Bear is making dinner.] '' '''Commentator:' We're on the Westbound 580 freeway. Currently, two policemen... Grizzly: You ever seen someone get away from a pursuit like this? Panda: Nope! Grizzly: Bad idea, man. Bad idea (pauses) '' But fun to watch. '''Panda:' Yep! (Cut to Ice Bear who has almost finished cooking dinner by drizzling butter sauce all over the salmon. Then he rings a bell to call the older brothers to feast the night) Grizzly and Panda: Coming! Commentator:...We see more police vehicles added to the chase now. Now what are... (Now Ice Bear's finished. He rings the bell again) Panda: Hey, I think dinner's ready. Grizzly: Nah. He needs more time to set up the table Panda: Right! (Ice Bear gets a bit mad because the other two haven't come in yet. He angrily goes outside the living room, rings the bell the 3rd time) Ice Bear: Food getting cold. Grizzly: Oh, yeah. This is almost over. We'll be right there! Panda: Oh! Oh, look! He's getting off the freeway! (Ice Bear gets mad, goes inside the kitchen) Grizzly: Man, terrible move! (Back to the kitchen where Ice Bear dumps all the dishes into the trash bin. Then he walks out the living room to get some warm clothes with him) Ice Bear: Ice Bear's going for a walk Panda: Whoa! Whoa! Grizzly: Oh! (The TV shows the car which is being chased has crashed into a tree) Panda: Justice served! Grizzly: Those potholes are gonna get ya every time! Ice Bear: Hmph! (Then heads outside) (Now Ice Bear is roaming the street. Suddenly he finds a stall called "Teppan Yaki" and sees the chefs in action, performing their cooking skills to show the customers and serving them delicious dishes) The chef: はい! いらっしゃいませ! Irasshaimase![Translation: 'Yes! Welcome!]'' (Ice Bear gets impressed by the way they cook. At the same time, he notices a poster with "Help Wanted - Experienced cook" on it. He attempts to get the job) (Back at the cave where Panda and Grizzly have finished watching a car chase on TV and ready for dinner) '''Grizzly: We're coming! Panda: Food time! Grizzly: Food, food, food! (notices there's no food on the table) '' Huh? Where's our food? '''Panda:' (Found the food is wasted) ''Uh, Grizz. Our dinner is in the trash. '''Grizzly:' Welp. Let's just wait. He'll be back soon. (Over 10 hours have gone, as we can see the clock ticks) Panda: I'm... I'm starving... Grizzly: Yeah, what's the deal? Where'd he go? Panda: Why would he be so irresponsible? Grizzly: Let's go find him! (Cut to the stall where Ice Bear officially works as a chef. His amazing cooking performance is seen by both Panda and Grizzly outside) Panda: Dude, why is he cooking for strangers? It's like he doesn't care about us. Grizzly: (Pauses a while as a surprise then sits down) ''I can't believe it. Lied to us, he abandoned us. '''Panda:' (Sits down as well) ''What a jerk! He'll come back eventually and apologize. '''Grizzly:' No, we don't need him. We'll just find someone who could replace him. C'mon, let's go! Panda: Yeah! (The next morning in the cave, Panda is typing a job requirement and about to post it online) Panda: (Typing) ''Sib-li-ing... '''Grizzly:' Requirements... Cooking skill's a must, clearly. Loves the cold. Um... you get to live in a cave, which is awesome! What else? Panda: I got one. (Typing) ''FREE ROOM! '''Grizzly:' Oh, nice, buddy! Panda: And... send. Yee, I hope somebody responds. (Both hear a knock on the door. They open it and see a guy named Darrell) Darrell: Hey, guys! (Both look each other and get surprised) '' ''(Then Darrell comes in the cave for a short interview for the "job") '' '''Grizzly: '''So, Darrell. Tell us a little bit more about you. '''Darrell:' OK, well, at this moment, I manage a mouse pad store ''- Super Rad Mouse Pads. '' Grizzly: OK, so what do you do for fun? Darrell: ' Hmm... fun... Oh! I collect rocks! '''Panda: ' Rocks? 'Darrell: ' Oh yeah! Just on my way here, I found this beauty (Pulls out a rock out of his pants' pocket) '''Grizzly: Um... do you know how to cook? Darrell: ' Oh, I wish. Most of the cooking is done by my grandmother, Emma Saragosa. '''Grizzly: ' Totally. Uh, give me and my brother a few seconds to deliberate on our decision. (Starts to talk to Panda privately) '' So, what do you think? '''Panda: ' I think he's a total dweeb! But I also think we don't have another choice. '''Grizzly: '''I thought exactly ''(Both turn back to Darrell) ''So, Darrell, you've got the job. '''Darrell: '''Really? '''Grizzly: '''Yep! '''Darrell: '''Really? '''Grizzly: '''Yea. '''Darrell: '''Wow... ''(pauses a bit) ''Really? '''Grizzly: ''(speaks not so enthusiastically) Yes. '''Darrell: '''Wow... ''(Starts to talk to himself) ''You did it, Darrell. ''(Both pause as a surprise) (Cut to the two bears and Darrell who just finished going shopping and now on their way home but it seems they're having a rough time doing the Bears' stack as Darrell's on the bottom) Grizzly: ''(Unbalanced) Argh! Whoa! Careful, I'm holding the groceries! ''(Looks down at Panda) ''What's going on down there? '''Panda: '''The same thing that's been happening all day. '''Darrell: '''Sorry, brothers! Balance has never been one of my strengths. ''(Finally all three of them got home. Grizzly and Panda sit on a couch to relax) Grizzly: '''Phew! That was intense. '''Panda: '''Ouch! '''Darrell: ''(Picks up the fallen groceries) I know it's kind of been a rough first day. But I promise I'll get better at this brother thing. ''(Then heads to the kitchen) ''OK, now you guys relax while I make dinner. Okie? '''Grizzly: '(To Panda) ''Yeah, Darrell is such a nice guy but, you know... '''Panda: '''It's not the same. I really miss our little brother. You think he'll ever come back? ''(Both Panda and Grizzly hears the noise Darrell made in the kitchen. Seems terrible) Darrell: '''Whoa! '''Grizzly: '''Darrell, buddy, you okay in there? '''Darrell: '''What? Oh, nothing! It just looks like butternut squash is butter-not-happening '''Panda: ''(To Grizzly) Well, I guess we could go out to eat. '''Grizzly: '''Ooh, hey, let's do "Teppan Yaki"! We'll walk into that place with Darrell to get our little bro jealous. '''Panda: '''Yeah, he'll have no choice but to come back! ''(Grizzly, Panda and Darrell arrive in the stall where Ice Bear works. A chef is welcoming them) The chef: '''はい! いらっしゃいませ! ''Irasshaimase!translation above ''This way, please. どうぞ, どうぞ! ''douzo![Translation: 'Here you go, here you go!] (All three sit down in front of Ice Bear the "chef") Ice Bear: 'いらっしゃいませ! ''Irasshaimase!translation above (Then sees his old pals) '''Darrell: ''(Looks at the menu) Psst, hey, what's good here? I've never had Asian food before. '''Ice Bear: '(Still has to serve customers) ''How may Ice Bear help you? '''Grizzly: '''Hmm. How can this guy help us, Pan-Pan? '''Panda: '''Maybe he could help us by cooking some dinner for us! '''Grizzly: '''But wait, Panda, we don't need someone to cook for us... for we have our new brother, who happens to be an amazing cook! ''(To Darrell) ''Right, brother Darrell? '''Darrell: '(Laughs) ''Why did they name this beef after a basketball player? '''Grizzly: '''Huh? '''Ice Bear: '''Kobe Beef not named after basketball player. '''Grizzly: '(Embarrassed for a while then laughs) Ah, your jokes are the best, brother Darrell! (So does Panda. Ice Bear doesn't react much) Grizzly: 'Okay, I'll get the best you can offer. '''Panda: '''Me too. '''Darrell: '''I'll take the grilled chicken, please. ''(Ice Bear doesn't say anything except performs his great skills of cooking the three's requests and presents the dishes in front of them) 'Darrell: '''Mmm... this looks delicious! ''(The two other bears taste the food and get really amazed) 'Grizzly and Panda: '''So good! ''(Then continues eating) '''Darrell: '''You guys really love the food here, don't ya? '''Grizzly: ''(To Panda) Psst. Say something. '''Panda: '''Oh, yeah, okay. ''(Clears his throat) ''So... when are you gonna quit this silly job? '''Ice Bear: '(Stops a while) ''シェフおねがいします. ''onegaishimasu[Translation: ''Chef, please.] '' Grizzly: 'Hey, what did you just say? ''(Then the chef takes out the bill for all three to pay) 'The chef: '''Ayy, どうぞ! ''Douzo!translation above (Put down the bill) '''Panda: ''(Surprised) Are you really gonna make us pay? '''Grizzly: '''You're our brother! You can't abandon us like this! '''Darrell: '''Oh, wow, I didn't know this was your brother! Nice to meet ya! '''Panda: '''Be quiet, Darrell! '''The chef: '(Curious) ''Kuma-kun, do you know these gentlemen? ''(Ice Bear shakes his head to disagree) Grizzly: ''(Shocked) How can you do this to us? '''The chef: '(To them) ''Please leave. '''Grizzly: '''But... '''The chef: '(Rudely interrupts) ''いまた!! ''Imata!![Translation: 'Right now!!]'' (Panda leaves quickly, Grizzly breaks up a pair of chopsticks to show his anger) 'Darrell: '''Nice meeting ya! ''(leaves also) (Ice Bear calmly watches them leave the stall) (Cut back to the cave where three of them discuss why Ice Bear treated them like so) 'Grizzly: '''Ugh, I can't believe it. The nerve of that guy! '''Panda: '''Yeah, abandoning us like that. Now we're stuck with... ''(Muffles) Darrell over here... 'Darrell: '''Aw, c-c'mon, guys. I think you're being a little too harsh on him. Maybe you should, uh, think about it from his point of view. '''Grizzly: '''Hey, hey, hey, hey. Whose side are you on, anyway? '''Darrell: '''No, no, but, but, I... '''Panda: '''Yeah, we don't need your opinion! We need you to start acting more like our little brother. '''Darrell: '''W-what? No, I don't think. I mean... '''Grizzly: '''Alright, your training begins now! ''(Grabs Darrell and starts having him train Ice Bear's necessary skills) 'Darrell: '''Hey, guys, why do I have to, why... ''(Given the Ice Bear's axe and sees it in terror) '' '''Grizzly: '''Little bro's Skill 1 - Axe Wielding. Pan-Pan, the log! ''(Panda places the log right in front of Darrell. As Darrell tries to chop the log in halves, he accidentally gives the axe a fling and chops off the picture of the Bears' stack) 'Grizzly: '''Hmm... Not bad. '''Panda: '''Let's move on! Little bro's Skill 2 - Ninja Star Power ''(Darrell is given a sharp 4-winged steel, or called "Shuriken", and a dart board. After 3 attempts, he finally hits the bullseye but then the Shuriken falls. '' '''Darrell: '''L-Look, I did it! '''Grizzly: '''Little bro's Skill 3 - Resilience to Freezing Temperature ''(Pushes Darrell into the fridge in which Ice Bear used to stay) 'Darrell: '''Hey, ow, wait!! '''Panda: '''I just signed him up for 20 mixed martial art classes. '''Grizzly: '''That's a good start ''(Then Darrell succeeds in getting out the fridge) 'Grizzly: '''A-ha! Little bro's Skill 4 - Stacking '''Darrell: '''What!? No, stop! ''(Being stacked up by Panda and Grizzly) (Due to Darrell's unbalanced being, Panda and Grizzly fall) '''Grizzly: '''Aw, come on, Darrell. What's the matter with you? Step it up! '''Darrell: ''(Angry) You know what, I've had it! Look, it was really nice of you to pick me to be your brother and all, but I am through with being pushed around! Good day to you! ''(Leaves in fury) (Darrell then picks up a hat, a scarf and goes out) Grizzly: 'Come on, Darrell! '''Panda: '''Darrell, wait! ''(Door closed) 'Grizzly: ' What... what have we done? 'Panda: '''We took an innocent, if slightly lame, person and we crushed his spirit. And now... now we have no brothers at all. ''(Cut to Super Rad Mouse Pads, where Darrell returns to work as a mouse pad seller) '''Darrell: ''(To a female customer) Thank you for your patronage. You're gonna love your new mouse pad! ''(To himself) ''She's gonna love what mouse pad. ''(Suddenly Grizzly puts a "I'm Sorry" pad right in front of him) ''Huh? ''(Looks up and sees Panda and Grizzly, puts "Too Late!" pad in response) ''Hmph! ''(Then sees Panda places "We Miss You" pad, thinks a bit and takes out "Apology Accepted" pad) ''We do custom printed pads, too. ''(Darrell hugs the bears) ''Aw, come here, you guys! '''Grizzly: '''We're really sorry, Darrell. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. '''Darrell: '''Oh, I'm all choked up! ''(Wipe away his tear) ''But forget about me! Don't you think there's someone else you ought to be apologizing to? '''Grizzly: '''You're right. We've gotta get him back. Come on, Pan-Pan, let's go! ''(With Panda leave the store) ''Thank you, Darrell! '''Darrell: '''No problem! ''(Grizzly returns as he thinks both of them couldn't make it) Grizzly: 'Sorry, Darrell. Can you drive us? '''Darrell: '''Uh, okay! ''(Now all three of them are on Darrell's car. Panda is carrying a box full of "I'm Sorry" pads and Grizzly gives directions) '''Grizzly: ''(Points at the stall last night) There! There's the place! ''(Car stops) Grizzly: 'Bro! Bro! We're sorry! '''Panda: '''We have an offering of peace! ''(Both encounter the same chef last night) '''The chef: ''(Points at the bears) なんだ? ''Nanda?[Translation: 'What?] Weren't you the gentlemen who were harassing my chef? '''Grizzly: '''Please, sir. That chef was our brother! '''Panda: '''We've done him wrong. And now we've come to apologize! '''The chef: '''Unfortunately for you, your brother's talent was too great! He has left for somewhere greater. Indeed, it is possible that he is at the airport already. ''(Panda and Grizzly get shocked. Immediately they hop back into Darrell's car and ask him to drive them to the airport before Ice Bear leaves) 'Grizzly: '''Darrell, he's gone to the airport! Maybe if we hurry, we can still catch him. ''(Darrell hurriedly drives. His car is now going through the highway) 'Grizzly: '''Ah, we're so close. Darrell, step on it! '''Panda: '''Oh, look out for that pothole! ''(A car's tire got flat) '''Grizzly: '''Ah, Darrell. Don't you have a spare tire or something? '''Darrell: '''I-I got a lot of spare computer parts, but for this, I got nothing. '''Panda: '''No, no, no, no, no! We lost him for good! '''Grizzly: '''I'm sorry, Pan-Pan. There's nothing we can do now. '''Panda: ''(Looks up the sky, a subtle Ice Bear-shaped cloud appears) Good night, sweet prince. '''Darrell: '(Then crawls on the ground) ''Hey, don't you give up now! We're so close. Let's stack up! ''(The bears then stack themselves up on Darrell) Grizzly: ''(Hesitated) Um, uh, Darrell, are you totally sure about... ''(Darrell rushes away) ''Whoa! ''(Darrell quickly sends them straight to the airport. As they arrive, they notice a departure board.) Grizzly: 'Wait, stop! Look the list of departures! ''(Sees the board, notices that there's a final flight to Tokyo, where he thinks Ice Bear may be going to) ''Let's see, okay, there's only one more departing flight! ''(Looks at the status: Boarding) ''Oh, it's boarding now! We'll never make it in time! '''Darrell: '''I'm on it, guys! I'll go stop that plane! For brotherhood! ''(Then instantly heads forward "No re-entry" gate) 'Security guards: '''Hey, stop! ''(Manages to chase Darrell) (The other two try to look out for the last plane. '' '''Grizzly: '''No, Panda. Look! ''(Points at the departing plane) (That last plane has taken off) '''Grizzly: ''(Depressed) We're... too late. '''Panda: '''Let's go home, Grizz. ''(As they're about to go home, they spot Ice Bear working in a Teppan Yaki branch at the airport) Grizzly: 'Huh? Hey, there he is! ''(They get to Ice Bear) 'Grizzly: '''Bro! ''(Clears his throat) ''Hey, man. We're really sorry that we took you for granted. ''(Sees no reaction of Ice Bear) ''Look, I know sometimes it seems like we forget that, you're there. But we really need you. '''Panda: '''Like ''really ''need you. Yeah, we're basically incompetent ''(Ice Bear just comes at them to take away the dirty plates then heads back to cooking station) 'Grizzly: '''Please come home, bro! We've been bad brothers, but now things will be different! Please? ''(Ice Bear puts away his knife to show his accepting Grizzly's apology. As he hears the older two's applause, he now understands and ready to give them a nice dinner again, consisting of stir-fried slices of eggplants. Panda and Grizzly are so touched and keep cheering for Ice Bear. Ice Bear keeps on doing cooking tricks to please his beloved brothers) '''Darrell: ''(Sees the Bears' reunion, touched) You did it, Darrell. You've brought a family back together. ''(Bursts out tears of joy) 'Security guards: '''Alright, bub. Let's go ''(Arrests Darrell) ends with Panda and Grizzly who are still being amazed by Ice Bear's cooking "show" id:Losing Ice/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Article Stubs Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:L